Lullaby in a Dream
by PatientNumber10
Summary: Before Frabjous Day, Alice finds it hard to sleep, and goes exploring the White Queen's castle. An encounter with the queen makes up her mind about killing the Jabberwocky. Malice is implied.


**A/N: **This is my first AiW fic. I wrote this mainly for the gore(yes, gore). It's a typical story about how Anne Hathaway interpreted Mirana, but I think I went overboard. To make things clear, though, I'm not bashing Mirana. She's my favorite character next to the Hatter. Hopefully, this scares one person, at least. Anyway, I'd loved it if anyone told me what they think of this and sorry in advance for any stupid mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, damn it!

**Lullaby In A Dream **

Alice couldn't sleep. She had been rolling around her bed for some time now; still, she can't even will herself to close her eyes. There was something bothering her actually. Wonderland was a dream. Was it strange to sleep and dream in a dream? Would she wake up if she closed her eyes? And there were those terrible screams. Who could even sleep with those disturbing noises anyway?

"Aaaaahhh," There goes another one.

Alice cocked her head. "Odd," she said before slipping out of bed and out of white, white room.

The inhabitants of Marmoreal are mostly asleep now. Preparations for Frabjous Day were done and the White Queen had been ranting about suggestive ideas on who would be her champion. Alice couldn't be more relieved when she gotten into her own room, away from The White Queen. Alice was, by no means, a slayer of monsters. If the White Queen wanted the Jabberwocky gone she should kill it herself. But she did say it was against her vows…

Even for a white castle, the hallways were dark and eerie. It was almost frightening to walk through them with the screams echoing within the walls, sounding more and more terrified. The screams led down stairs, further and further down the castle to a dark maze of doors. Underland seems to have a penchant for doors.

Something flickered. A light.

Curiouser and curiouser, Alice thought.

Since there was nothing else she could see Alice decide to follow the flickering light instead. The cobble-stoned floor was wet and sticky. It disgusted the girl very much.

"Y-your Ma-majesty, plea-please, I didn't mea–" a voice stuttered.

"Off with his head…" another voice said coyly.

Alice frowned and quickly skipped through the icky halls. It was the Red Queen's catchy catch phrase in the White Queen's white castle, now isn't that a bit odd?

After Alice steadied herself a chopping sound reached her ears. She gasped. The floor was white, painted in red, red blood. Chess-piece-like soldiers littered he room and around a great white throne. On the throne sat the White Queen in all her white glory. Her ivory dress was stained by the same crimson liquid streaked wildly on her pale face.

Mirana saw Alice and jumped in her throne. "Alice," she said with a strange tone. "Alice."

"Your Majesty…" Alice whispered, looking at the severed heads on the floor.

The White Queen stood abruptly. Alice stepped back only to push forward by a bishop-soldier that had place itself–or himself?–inconspicuously behind Alice, blocking the only exit. The girl swallowed quietly as the White Queen advanced gracefully, ignoring the heads she was kicking in the process. She smiled.

"An execution?" Alice asked suddenly. Mirana stopped to stare and said nothing. "There's an awfully lot of heads." Alice glanced at floor and lifted a foot to make way for a rolling head. "What may be their crimes?"

Mirana smiled again. "Alice, my champion –"

"But I'm not your–"

"You are the only one I can trust with the slaying of the Jabberwocky–"

"I'm not slaying anything–"

"These insolent fools," Alice winced. _Insolent fools? _"Wanted to take your place." Mirana stared grudgingly at the headless bodies. "Alice, _you _must slay the Jabberwocky tomorrow."

Alice frowned. "Your Majesty, again, I am not slaying anything," she said. "I am not going to do what you ask of me."

The White Queen drifted towards her champion. When their faces were an inch apart, she smirked.

"Alice, dear, you see, I am not asking," Mirana giggled. "No, definitely not asking." Her eyes gleamed dangerously, like how Alice had imagined the Red Queen's eyes while thinking about obliterating her sister. "I am telling."

Mirana raised her bloody hands and cupped girl's face, smiling innocently. Alice almost fainted when she saw what that smile really meant. _I'm going to have my executer have you, my dear, if you don't do what I tell you. _

Alice stiffened. Right then she decided to slay the Jabberwocky. Right then she promised not to get on the White Queen's bad side. Right then she believed that Mirana was Iracebeth's sister.

As Alice went back to her room she told herself that she was going to kill the Jabberwocky because she felt sorry for the queen begging like that, and that she just didn't want to get annoyed further by the monarch because she could kill _her_ instead of the monster. She slept soundly more than ever that night, repeating her thoughts to herself as if it were a lullaby in a dream.


End file.
